Pokémythology: Regigigas
by Guy who writes good stuff
Summary: This is the tale of the Colossus Pokémon: Regigigas.


One day, there was Regigigas. He was a beast, though he was not beastly. He had no past or family to speak of. He simply existed.

Regigigas was enormous, though he would not hurt any creature smaller than himself, and there were many. Though he was gentle, for a long time, he had no friends. As a replacement, he made 3 statues of himself out of stone, ice, and magma. For a long time, the statues, known as Regirock, Regice, and Registeel were his only friends in the world.

When he was out of his cave, Regigigas' incredible size scared away any humans or Pokémon that saw him, even though he meant them no harm. Often, whenever there was a Pokémon in trouble, Regigigas would use his incredible strength to help them.

One day, a little girl named Pandora wandered into Regigigas' cave. Pandora loved to play with the local wild Pokémon, despite her parents' disapproval. When Pandora met Regigigas, he expected her to run, but she didn't. Pandora warmed up to the Colossus Pokémon and the two became fast friends.

Every day, Pandora would sneak away from her parents and play with her newfound friend. She would often ride upon his shoulder as he wandered the land, and get a spectacular view that Regigigas got every day. For a while, the two friends were happy...until one faithful day.

The Continent Pokémon, Groudon, became jealous of his brother, the Sea Basin Pokémon Kyogre, and attacked him. The battle shook the entire Earth, shaking the Continents and the Oceans. Pandora brought her family to Regigigas' cave to hide from the chaos. They were hesitant, but eventually agreed on account of their own safety. The battle raged on for 3 days until Groudon and Kyogre's elder brother, Rayquaza silenced the battle, and put his brothers in their place.

Groudon and Kyogre's quarrel left the world in shambles. The continents seemed scattered, with no rhyme or reason. Regigigas sensed this, and knew what he had to do. The colossal creature bid farewell to his friends, and set off to right the world. He went to the local human villages and took some ropes. He reached the edge of the Sinnoh region, and jumped into the sea.

Regigigas did what no Pokemon had done before: he towed continents using his physical strength. He attached the ropes best he could, and pulled with all his might.

After two long weeks of nothing but backbreaking, soulcrushing labour, Regigigas climbed onto the nearest patch of land, which happened to be the future site of Snowpoint City. He crawled through a raging blizzard, almost completely devoid of energy until he fell. He fell down a pit into a cavern underground. He was so fatigued, he didn't even have the strength to stand up.

Regigigas was about to accept his inevitable fate, wishing he could see Pandora one last time, when a warm glow caught his attention. He looked up and saw an incredible sight. The Pokemon God, Arceus was standing before him. The benevolent Pokemon was impressed his Regigigas' strength, courage, and initiative. He said he would grant the Colossus anything he desired for his deeds.

Regigigas didn't need to decide. He already knew what he needed. He asked to see Pandora, his best friend, one last time before he perished. Arceus nodded, and before he knew it, Pandora was in the room.

In tears over her friend's condition, Pandora turned to her God and pleaded something, anything, in exchange for Regigigas to live. Arceus needed nothing in return. In order to regain his strength, Arceus turned Regigigas into a statue, in a state of slumber until he was awakened.

Regigigas stayed in his subconscious state for many centuries. While he was like this, Pandora aged and eventually perished. Every day before her demise, though, she would visit her friend. She would talk to him, but he couldn't talk back. Several weeks before she passed on, Pandora made a prayer. If anyone were to awaken Regigigas, they would have to be pure of mind, and pure of heart.

Arceus heard this, and this is what he did: Regirock, Regice and Registeel would be given life, and placed in the Hoenn region. If one had the courage, strength, and determination to capture all of them and bring them to Regigigas, only then would he awaken.


End file.
